


Someone Misses Me

by akishima_naruren



Series: Stories of Asami-Takaba Household [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akishima_naruren/pseuds/akishima_naruren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crime lord's bundle of happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spare me for some errors, I'm really not good in words because English is only my second language.

Riding the elevator to his penthouse, Asami keeps on rubbing the crease between his eyebrows trying to ease the tension from the past hours activities. As much as possible he wanted to clear all the unnecessary thoughts before meeting his lover. He doesn’t want to give off negative feelings to Akihito who was on his last term of pregnancy. With just the thought of the young man lightens his mood and as he walked out of the elevator, the tension was almost gone.

Once he opened the door, he was greeted by a loud laughing noise coming from the television. It’s already late and his lover was not sleeping yet? Asami sighed, he needed to remind his stubborn boy again not to stay late for pregnancy sake! He continued towards the living room only to find his lover fast asleep on the couch. His shirt was rolled up to his chest and his big round belly exposed.

The crime lord sighed for umpteenth time. How many times had he reminded Akihito not to leave his tummy exposed like that? He knew how sensitive Akihito to cold and he doesn’t want his kitten to experience those stomach cramps again.

Asami walked towards the television and switch it off before leaning forward to kiss Akihito’s forehead. Akihito shifts slightly from his sleep but didn’t wake up. Asami kneeled down beside the couch to kiss Akihito’s tummy but was surprised when suddenly the baby kicked inside.

Akihito on the other hand jolted from his sleep when he felt the sudden kick. He hissed. It was not painful yet very uncomfortable, having something inside you moves. He slowly opened his eyes and met his lover’s golden amused eyes.

“Woah! What was that?” Akihito mumbles as he tried to pull himself to sit but gives up when another movement was made.

“I have no idea?” Asami replied as he looked back to his lover’s tummy.

Akihito settled back from lying as he finds it more comfortable than sitting. “He’s been restless all day.” Akihito rubbed the sides of his tummy, soothing it. “But I think he’s even more energetic now.”

“Hmm.., I think someone misses me?” Asami leaned again to kiss Akihito’s tummy and the child inside moved again.

Asami chuckled in amusement while Akihito hissed, trying to even his breathing. “Yeah… I guess he’s really excited to play with you.”

The child inside Akihito’s tummy keeps on moving and they can see what part of the baby was poking his belly. Whenever the baby moves, Asami leaned to kiss the part of the poked belly. “You want to play huh?” Asami dipped his face on the spot where the baby was moving, gnawing lightly on the skin of Akihito’s belly. The crime lord’s lips tracing kisses to the movements. Chuckling in between kisses as the baby didn’t seem to falter but instead continue rolling inside.

Akihito can’t help but smile while watching his lover enjoying himself, devouring his belly like that. Akihito thought about the reactions of his lover’s rivals once they saw him like this? A crime lord that was smooching kisses all over his lover’s belly and behind those intimidating mask lays a sweet and very caring man.

Akihito chuckled when the smooches started to tickle and the uncomfortable feelings forgotten. An idea pops up on his mind. Slowly he reached for his phone and started to record Asami kissing his big swollen tummy. He must keep this moment as ones of their first times.

 

“Ahh!” After a few minutes, Akihito winced when suddenly a forceful kick from the child startled them. Asami started to rub soothing circles on Akihito’s tummy helping it to calm down. “Damn! He really is your son Asami!”

“Of course he is but he is also yours. Remember those energetic kicks? He got that from you.” Asami smirked teasingly.

True enough that Akihito didn’t even retort, instead whine eve more. “Why is he like this? It feels like something will break inside me once he started rolling like that!”

"Akihto, it is called settling. Did you forget about what the doctor told us? That at this time, one month before you give birth, the baby will start to find his most comfortable position to ready itself for coming out?" Asami sat on the available space on the couch and pulled Akihito’s legs to rest on his lap.

“Yeah. Yeah okay just shut up and help me calm this child of yours!”  Asami only chuckled and leaned to kiss Akihito.

"I know the best way how to calm this little one." Asami patted his swollen tummy softly. "You must be prepared Akihito because it will be a very rigorous activity."

"If it is sex, no thanks! Ahhh!!!" But before Akihito can made his escape, Asami had already lifted him up and walked straight to their bedroom. 

 

Indeed after hours of slow and torturous activity, the baby seems to stop moving around  and was resting peacefully inside the photographer's tummy. Akihito on the other hand was curled up on the crime lord's big warm chest, exhausted but very satisfied. It’s the same with Asami, who had his hand around his lover's tummy and rubbing soothing circles around it.

"This is nice." He whispered. The smile on his face was priceless because he never thought that having a family will be this fulfilling. This is the first time he felt completed, contented and beyond happy.

Then his face turned stoic, eyes glint with murderous intent as he swear on his mind that whatever happens he will protect this happiness. They can take everything away from him, his business, social status the underground world but hell will pay if someone dares to touch his family. Whoever they are, only death will be their mercy.

A slight movement from Akihito distracted him from his thoughts and before he knew it, he was already deep in sleep and dreaming of a happy future with Akihito and their child.


	2. Home Sweet Home

 

He just finished reading the final report when Suoh announced that they were already at the parking lot of his penthouse. He was out for a week of business trip, tying some loose ends and disposing some threats to his expanding regime. Exhaustion was not visible in his glory some physique but right now all he wanted to do is to lay comfortably in his bed with his lover and their five month old son. 

 

After Akihito gave birth to his son, he made sure that he will be home at eight but there were still unavoidable times like this so after every business trip, Asami made sure to clear his schedule for the next couple of days to get back the time he lost with his family.

 

Asami took a deep breath to release all the tension in his body and just the moment he opened the door, he was greeted by a loud cry and Akihito’s voice trying to calm his son. He sighed as he immediately took his shoes off and hanged his coat on the rack beside the entrance. 

 

“I’m home.” He said once he entered the living room where Akihito was swaddling and swaying the baby in his arms while singing a lullaby. As if some signal the baby stopped crying. 

 

“Ryu!” Akihito walked towards his lover and greeted him. “Welcome home.”

 

Asami kissed them both before taking Ryota in his arms. “How’s your day little one?” 

 

Akihito sighed as he made his way to the kitchen to prepare Asami’s dinner. “He was really irritable these past days. We have visited the doctor but they said there was nothing wrong with him.” Akihito returned to the living room carrying a cup of coffee and Asami’s dinner and placed it on the table in front of the couch. “Then the doctor said that maybe this little guy here..” Akihito caressed Ryota’s cheeks lightly. “Misses his daddy.” 

 

“Probably.” Asami smiled as he looked at the baby whose eyes were already dropping.

 

“Well, I think it’s true. Because when he heard your voice, he immediately stopped crying.” 

 

“How about you? Did you miss me, mommy?” Asami reached to caress Akihito’s chin.

 

“Of course not!” Akihito denied he doesn’t want to admit that for the past seven days he actually longed for his lover’s touch. “I was really glad that my ass was put at ease."

 

Asami knew from the blush on Akihito’s cheeks that he was lying. “Oh? Is that so? I hope your ass rested well because tomorrow we have all the time in the world. So be prepared Akihito.”

 

“No way! You should use your day off to sleep and relax.” But deep inside, he was actually looking forward to tomorrow's activities.

“Being with you in bed is already a form of relaxation, Akihito.” 

 

“Bastard! You should not say perverted things in front of our son!” Akihito hissed not wanting the baby, who was already fast asleep, to get startled. 

 

“And you should not curse in front of our son as well.”  Asami smirked; he knew Akihito can’t say no to that.

 

‘Damn’ Akihito cursed silently, Asami was right after all. They should be a good example to their child. 

 

"Hmmmp! Give me Ryota." He took the baby carefully from Asami’s arms so that the crime lord can eat properly. “I will run you a bath so finish your dinner first okay?” Akihito left Asami and went to their bedroom to put their son on the crib. When he was sure that the baby will not stir to wake up, he went to the bathroom and heated the bath water. 

 

 Asami on the other hand was enjoying his dinner and eating at his heart’s content. How he missed the food cooked by his lovely kitten. He was savoring his hot coffee when slender hands sneaked around him and started rubbing his chest.  He leaned back to the touch and groaned.

 

“Tough week?” Akihito blew kisses to his ear. 

 

“Yeah.” Asami tilted his head and cupped Akihito’s chin for a kiss. It started with soft pecks but gradually became hotter when both started to fill their deprived selves. They parted hesitantly when both needed to breathe but stayed tangled to each other for a while. ‘I’m finally home.’  Asami thought to himself. 

 

“The bath is ready.” Akihito pulled away from the hug and tugged Asami’s arms to stand then he led him to the door of the bathroom. “Clean up and later I’ll give you a special massage.” Akihito winked seductively and just the time he turned his back at his lover, a loud smack echoed the room. 

 

Akihtito immediately rubbed his butt and turned to glare at his lover. “What the fuck Asami!” He hissed with crimson red face.

 

“Be sure that it will be a very thorough massage.” Asami smirked before entering the bathroom. 

 

“Bastard.” Akihito nearly screamed but decided to go back to the kitchen to clean up a little. He needed to wash Ryota’s bottles and make sure that all the things they needed for the next day will be stored inside their room. He knew that Asami won’t let him leave the room once they we’re inside. “Let’s prepare for hibernation.”

 

He was already at the end of his preparations when suddenly a loud cry echoed the whole house. He was ready to attend to his son when Asami came out of the bathroom. “I got it.” He said and immediately went to their room. A few seconds later the crying stopped and it shocked Akihito. For the past seven days, it took him almost ten minutes to calm Ryota and another ten minutes to put him to sleep. His son was grumpy when he woke up and Akihito can’t even do his works because Ryota doesn’t want to be put down or left alone in his crib. 

 

'How the hell did he do that?' Akihito thought.Then he remembered what the doctor said, maybe his son really misses his father. He smiled, knowing that his child will be okay now that Asami is home. 

 

When Akihito entered the room he was amazed by the sight in front of him, Asami lying topless on their bed, eyes closed while Ryota spread across his chest. His little body was rising and falling to the gentle beat of Asami’s breathing, lulling him into a comfortable deep sleep. How cute is that?! 

 

Akihito immediately left the room to get his camera. He must capture this oh-so-sweet moment of father and son. He wanted to show this to his mom, and for sure she will be happy. He set the shutter on silent mode so that it won’t disturb their sleep. He knew that Asami didn’t like to be captured so he gently took the photos. When he had taken enough pictures, he sat on the couch facing the bed and scan through his camera. 

 

A warm feeling was touching his heart everytime he scans through the images. He was really glad that this two were really his. His life is overwhelming with happiness and contentment. Never in his life he imagined that he will have a family like this and it never came across his mind that it will be with Asami. 

 

He put the camera down and looked at the two for a moment. He realized that Asami was really exhausted to be able to fall asleep that fast. He wanted to stare at them the whole night, storing this lovely moment on the deepest part of his heart when he remembered what Asami said. He needed to have lots of energy tomorrow for Asami's deprived self. He kissed them both and slid beside them. He rested his head on one of Asami's outstreched arms and put his hand on top of Ryota's back. "Goodnight" He said and was startled when Asami pulled him closer to him and kissed the top of his head.

 

 "Goodnight" Asami said and put his hand on top of Akihito's who was resting on Ryota's back. Akihito smiled and burried his head closer to Asamis chest just beside his son's head. Moments later he found himself into deep sleep, dreaming of his little family with the promise of forever. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This work is actually based on this video I came across in youtube:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hPmyDguft6Q
> 
> I know Asami's OOC here but I couldn't keep not to write an adorable Asami playing with the baby inside Akihito's tummy. How cute is that right? XD 
> 
> I know there's a lot of mpreg stories about Aki and Asami and if you think that this was similar to your posted works please do tell me thank you ;)
> 
> If you want to know how Akihito got pregnant, please check on 'Bloodbath on Valentines Day' Thank you :)
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
